The objective of this contract is to provide support services for the Environmental Epidemiology Branch (EEB), EBP, DCE, NCI. The Contractor- provided support will enhance the EEB's ability to conduct research on the conduct of studies of environmental and host factors in the etiology of human malignancy. This contract shall establish a mechanism for the provision of all the support services required to conduct a wide variety of methodologic and field studies. While the scientific direction and overall supervision for all projects is the responsibility of the professional staff of the EEB, support services provided by the Contractor would include the development of liaison with organizations and individuals, at local or international levels, whose cooperation is needed for the conduct of a study; assistance in the design and pilot testing of forms required to conduct field investigations; the hiring, training and day-to-day supervision of technical personnel; the actual collection of required data, etc. The Contractor shall also assist the NCI in the provision of on-site field supervision and implementation of quality control mechanisms to ensure the quality of the activities as well as maintenance and control of all aspects of each study by the appropriate EEB investigators.